The invention is directed to pharmaceutical compositions having antihypertensive properties. The active ingredients of the compositions are a hydrazino phenylpropionic acid decarboxylase inhibitor and certain aryl (benzimidazole and benzoxazole) alanines.
The hydrazino phenylpropionic acid decarboxylase inhibitors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,536; 3,781,415 and 3,830,827. Certain benzimidazole alanines are disclosed in J. Med. Chem. 13, 741-742 (1070), J. Med. Chem. 17, 1223-1225 (1974) and Abstract No. 964 of the Fifth International Congress On Pharmacology, July 23-28 (1972). The combination of certain hydrazino phenyl propionic acid decarboxylase inhibitors with certain hydroxyphenyl alanines and reserpine is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 737,907, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,462,536 and 3,839,585.
It has now been discovered that novel combinations of benzimidazol- and benzoxazole alanines with hydrazino phenylpropionic acid decarboxylase inhibitors have enhanced antihypertensive activity.